Blood Stained Roses
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: It's been 5 months after the battle at Cross academy and now both the night and day class are back on track. Zero is still heartbroken, but at least Cross is once again peaceful...until now. Say hello to Tora Hayashi. A spunky new second year at cross academy with a mysteriouse and dangerous past. When the two meet, a brand new duo is formed... (open to read more) OCXZero


**It's been 5 months after the battle at Cross academy and now both the night and day class are back on track. Zero is still heartbroken, but at lease Cross is once again peaceful...until now. Say hello to Tora Hayashi. A spunky new second year at cross academy with a mysteriouse and dangerous past. When the two meet, a brand new duo is formed to face past, present, and future battles ahead. And maybe love? **

**Warning! This story is held after the battle at cross academy and when Kaname and Yuuki leave. Everything written after that point does not follow the story line after words but will hold onto main aspects and points before. (And maybe after…maybe) I do not own the characters, story line before (and maybe later on) and Vampire knight. The Oc's and story line fan made by me are the only things I own. This is not made for profit but only to 1) enhance my writing skills 2) finally get this damn idea out of my head after years and 3) for your enjoyment ^.^ Reviews highly appreciated, and even constructive criticism (Because my grammar can be atrocious at times….) but please be nice or you may forever wound me ;^; so as always **

**Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

_People are just like beautiful flowers, chocked in thorns. That's what my mother always told me. And with each thorn comes a painful memory and scars that shall never disappear. Growing, and piercing us more each day. However, even though the thorns on all of us are painful, each thorn makes us stronger and wiser. Every person has different types of thorns that show us different things, but even though we have them we should learn to let them go. What would you rather do? She'd ask me. Rip the thorns out of your stem, or learn to except and embrace the truth?_

_**Prologue - To be reborn **_

_-…_

What? Who's there!

_T-~_

I try to open my eyes but all I can see is darkness. Where am I? Who…am I?

_To-!_

To-, is that my name? Who gave me that name? Why can't I remember anything?

_Tor-?_

Yes, who's there! Please answer me!

…_Open your eyes and you'll see…_

I can't! They won't budge!

_Keep trying~ don't let the monster eat you~_

M-Monster?

_YES! Open your eyes or all will be lost!_

What will be lost!

_Hmm… what will be lost? Will you find out?_

I grit my teeth, and take in a shaky and harsh inhale. Something cool and fresh fills my lungs making my body immediately feel relaxed. Next I wiggle my fingers and toes, suddenly feeling a damp and prickly substance underneath me. Grass, but how do I know what it is? My arms slowly lift up. To where, I'm not quite sure. Slow and cautiously I place both the palms of my hands to the ground and push forwards sending my torso upwards. I was now sitting up, yet, darkness still clouded my vision. 'Come on!' I willed myself 'It's a simple task!' one more breath, one more exhales. Then, light broke through the eternal darkness. Dim, but just enough to make me wince slightly. When my eyes adjusted I took in my surroundings, and was filled with childish awe. It was a large flowery field with trees circling around it, leading to a dark and mysterious forest. I could feel my heart race, and placed a hand against it. Bump-dump, bump-dump. Why was this simple sound and feeling filled me with warmth and shear happiness. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was so odd, and I still don't know who I am. Looking towards the sky I saw the stars line it like beautiful jewelry. The shining moon was its gorgeous pendent around its neck, casting silver light on the field around me. I blinked and looked to my left, seeing a large pool of water sitting eerily still. _Go to it. _A voice seemed to echo. Standing on my two shaky feet, I made my way over, curiosity filling me to the brim.

I made it to the edge of the pool, and sat on my knees. Looking over it, I saw a face. It was a girl, maybe in her late teens with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was tan, with rosy touches here and there as if she put blush on. She wore what looked like a long white dress and silver necklace around her neck. The pendent connected to it was a gold sun, half covered by a silver crescent moon. I grabbed the pendent and examined it closer. That girl, that reflection, was me.

My eyes glimmered with curiosity and pure innocence's, as if I have never seen the horrors of life. Then in a flash, it faded. The brightness became dull and tired, full of hatred and sadness. Eyes too old for such a young face. Slowly, each memory came flooding back. The blood stained walls and faces. The screams and twisted figures. The betrayals and losses. All of it, one by one, came back. With more power and assertion, I stood up not shaking or stumbling once. I looked to the sky with sadness and at the earth with anger. My innocence was lost once again.

But, then a sound filled my ears. The rhythmic thumping against my chest made me freeze in place and grip it. I could get it back, all that I lost. My innocence, happiness, childhood, I could have it all back now. I was a new person. I was reborn.

"My name" I said, a slow smile gracing my lips.

"My name is Tora Hayashi"


End file.
